Sugar and Spice Love
by Secretanimelover123
Summary: DISCLAIMER! All OHSHC characters and the story line belong to Bisco Hatori. Mika, a shy kind and innocent girl whose never had any friends,she seeks friendship at her new school. Will she succeed and creating new friends? Will she find love in a devilish twin? My first fan fic ever and I'm super excited! please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep! "Miss. Seto please get up you will be late for school". "I'm up I'm up!" I groaned. My maid Sara smiled kindly at me from the corner of my bed. "Miss. Seto you must get ready for school or you'll be late", she said sweetly. Sara is probably the sweetest most pure person I know, she's so gentle and so kind hearted she reminds me so much of my mom…in fact she in a way is kind of like my second mother._ Side story: My mother's name was Rena Seto and she died in a car accident and that's all I want to say about it._ Anyways, I get up and take a shower, after I take a shower I stand in front of the mirror and just look at myself my wet waist length blonde hair sticks to my body, outlining my shoulders all the way down to my waist. my eyes wonder around my body and I see _it _my birthmark it was darker than the rest of my skin and it was shaped like a crescent moon I slowly traced it with my index finger wondering, why was it that everyone in the Seto family has this birthmark on some part of their body? I looked again and made eye contact with myself staring deeply into my own sea green eyes searching on how I was supposed to survive a new school. I broke eye contact and began drying my hair. When I was done I walked back into my room to see that Sara had kindly placed my new school uniform on my king size bed. I slowly looked at the pastel yellow dress in front of me it wasn't bad, in fact I thought it was kind of cute and elegant it was…unique. I quickly ran to my drawers and picked out some undergarments to wear then I quickly put on my dress and tied the small red ribbon, then I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and make sure I looked presentable on my first day. After I was done getting ready I ran downstairs to greet my dad, younger sister and my older brother. "Good morning pumpkin!" my father grinned brightly, "Hey Mika!" my sister said bouncing in her seat trying to smile with half her toast in her mouth. "Sup" my brother coolly said. "Good morning everyone" I beamed. "Are you excited for your first day at your new school?" my father asked. "Yes" I responded quietly. To be honest I was quite scared I'm shy and a little awkward which makes it hard for me to make friends in fact I don't have any friends I usually stay busy practicing my figure skating or reading a good book. "Good" my father said. I quickly smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and my bag and quickly ran out yelling a quick goodbye to my family. As I reached my limo I was greeted my Arthur "Hello, Miss. Seto are you ready for your first day of school?" "Hello, and yes sir" I said with fake confidence. He simply smiled and opened the door for me and we began to take off. The whole ride I was so nervous and I butterflies in my stomach. "What if no one likes me? Or what everyone is super pretty and I don't stand a chance?" I thought to myself. Before I could even have another doubt we stopped in front of this big pink castle.

_Hikaru POV_

"Kaoru hurry up or we will be late and face boss's wrath!" I yelled "okay, I'm coming!" Kaoru yelled back. I impatiently sat at the breakfast table pushing my eggs around watching all the maids and butlers run around doing their work. I lazily placed my chin on my hand staring into space. "BOO!" I quickly jumped out my chair and landed butt first on the hard granite floor. "Ouch! What was that for Kaoru?"

"Well you seemed serious so I decided to change your mood…you're welcome" Kaoru responded rolling his eyes. I glared and him and shook it off and ran to the limo leaving him to stare quizzingly at me. I smirked and said,

"HURRY UP OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! "He quickly snapped out of it and ran after me

"Hey wait up!" he yelled running after me. After our little chase we got into our limo and drove to school. Awaiting what today might bring.

_Mika POV_

I said good bye to Arthur and slowly walked out of my limo. I stood in shock staring at the huge building. Sure I'm rich and have a mansion that could compete with colossal building but, there was something about this school that made me feel like there was more then what meets the eye, plus it was pink! I looked at my watch and saw that I was an hour early so I decided that I would look around the school. As soon as I stepped through the front door the building was twice the size on the inside. As I dumbly stood there looking at the inside I was pushed roughly to the floor by some unknown force or should I say forces. I yelped as I hit the floor on my knees. The two figures quickly turn around and I swore I was seeing double they looked exactly the same. I slowly stood up and dusted off my knees and the two boys came up to me and quickly apologized. Feeling awkward I quickly denied that it was their fault. Then they both came close to my face (too close ) and I got a good look at their face one had devilish eyes and frown on his face while the other had kinder eyes and a little smile on his face. The kinder looking one quickly apologized, "we are so sorry, are you hurt?" "no, no, no it was my fault I was the one who dumbly standing in front of the door I should be the one apologizing" I said bowing down feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "Well you're right about that" the other meaner twin harshly said. I simply bowed again and walked away trying to stop the tears threating coming out of my eyes.

Hikaru POV

"HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her? She's was obviously new here!" Kaoru scolded me.

"Well because of her we're late to the club meeting and Boss is gonna have our heads!" I fought back.

He simply shook his head and began to walk off. I took that as him getting over it. We both start walking toward music room #3.

"YOU'RE BOTH LATE!" Tamaki yelled

"Sorry boss we both got a little side tracked" we responded together.

NOTE: Sorry guys for ending it if you liked it which you probably didn't but that's okay. I hope you guys can review this story for me and tell me what I did wrong. I know my grammar is absolutely awful and I hope someone will help me with that. If you like it let me know so I can see if I should continue or not because I have this story in my head! Anyways sorry if you didn't like it. Lots of love 3


	2. Chapter 2

Mika POV

I slowly dragged my feet as I walked across the long hallway. The one chance I had of making friends and I blew it... but that one boy didn't have to be so mean but, there was something about him, he seemed…lonely. I began to head upstairs looking at all the beautiful paintings that the Ouran art students must have painted. "They must have some serious talent" I murmured to myself. As I was walking I came across a huge door with the label _Music room #3_ curiosity got the best of me and I slowly turned the knob and looked inside. It didn't look like a music room at all in fact the only instrument in the whole room was a piano. I quickly checked behind me and walked in; as I got a closer look I saw the full power of its beauty. I walked to the beautiful piano and sat on the bench. "This will be the first time I'll be playing the piano since mom died" I said to myself smiling sadly. I let my thin fingers brush across the keys bringing back memories of me and my mom playing on the piano together, I smiled at the memory and began to play.

Tamaki POV

"Alright gentlemen and my little Haruhi it's time to get back and get the room prepared before school starts!"

"Yes Boss!" the twins and Honey all chorused

"Yea." Said Mori

"Must you always be so loud" Kyoya complained.

"Geez senpai stop calling me that!" Haruhi yelled rolling her eyes.

Just as I was about to reply I heard a beautiful melody coming from our room. "shhhh!" I quietly peaked into the room to see the back of a blonde haired girl sitting in front of the piano playing while swaying along with the melody. Her beautiful hair looked like pure gold as the sun shined on her, giving her own type of spotlight. The rest of the club and I stood there in absolute awe as this beautiful girl played such a beautiful song. As she finished playing we all began clapping for her. "To play such a beautiful song she must have a beautiful heart" I thought to myself.

Mika POV

I finished playing. I sighed in comfort; before I could get up I heard clapping a whole bunch of it. I slowly turned around to see six handsome boys and a girl clapping wildly. "Are they clapping for me? No way" I thought to myself. I quickly stood up and picked up my bag and bowed deeply. "I am truly sorry for using your room without permission, please forgive me!" I said avoiding contact. "We should be thanking you beautiful princess, you played absolutely extraordinarily." the blonde one said handing me a rose. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and a blush forming. "…T-t-thank you" I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yea you were really great!" a small little boy said

"You were great! Are you a new student?" asked the girl

"Yes I am" I said feeling my confidence come back to me "Hello my name Mika Seto, I'm a first year" I said bowing.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm also a first year" she said bowing back.

"Pleasure is mine" I said smiling brightly

"Don't forget about us!" the blonde one screamed behind Haruhi

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, I'm a second year" the blonde one said

"Hi! My name Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey! And the big tall man is Takashi Morinozuka you can call him Mori" the small boy said pointing to himself and the guy next to him.

"Hi" was all Mori said. I waved in response.

"Hello Miss Seto my name is Kyoya Ootori; I am also a second year. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance" He said politely

Then the twins smiled. "I'm Hikaru and I'm Kaoru and we are the Hitachiin twins! We're both first years"

"Hello, sorry about earlier" I said once again avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry about it, it was our fault for not looking where we were going" the kind twin on the left said.

"Yea, I'm over it too so stop apologizing" the twin on the right said.

"okay" was all I could say.

Right after the introductions they all explained to me that they were a Host Club and entertained girls. At first I took it the wrong way but Kyoya explained that it wasn't in THAT way, boy was I relived. Before I could get a chance to get to really know them the bell rang. "I almost forgot about school" I said sighing.

"Hey what class are you in Mika?" Haruhi asked.

"umm, I thinks its class 1-A" I said unsure.

"That's our class" Kaoru said

"Well I guess we're stuck with you" Hikaru said jokingly

"Yea…" I said still avoiding eye contact.

"Great, we all can go to class together" Haruhi said.

"Mika! Before you leave you should come to the club after school and see us in action!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Sure thing Senpai "I said smiling brightly.

I quickly said good bye to everyone and was on my way to class with Haruhi and the twins. When we arrived in class I became nervous once again. I walked in and was greeted by the teacher. He seemed kind, he looked kind of young to be a teacher and he was quite handsome. He smiled and said.

"You must be the new student Mika Seto, it's nice to meet you, my name is Mr. Adams and I am the English teacher. "

"Nice to meet you sir." I said shyly.

The bell rang to inform students class has officially begun. But I still stood there next to the teacher not knowing where to sit. When everyone was in their seats the teacher greeted everyone and told me to introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Mika Seto, it's a pleasure to meet you "I said kindly. After I said that a girl's hand shot up and asked "Is that your real eye color?"

"Yes" I said quietly. Scared they might not like me because my eyes.

"That's so cool! You look like a doll!" the girl squealed

"umm. Thank you" I awkwardly responded. After that, other hands began to shoot up asking questions such as "you're so pretty, did you undergo plastic surgery?" "What school did you go to before Ouran?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "What type of make-up do you use?" "Do you diet your figure is absolutely flawless?!" I quickly responded to all of them.

"Umm. No, I was born this way, I was homeschooled, sorry, but I don't know you, I don't use any, I try to eat healthy but, I also figure skate."

They all clapped and the teacher quickly pointed to an open seat I could sit in, unfortunately it was the seat right next to the mean twin Hikaru. I quickly sat down and prepared for the lecture refusing to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru POV

"Why is she avoiding looking at me? Did I scare her that much this morning?" I thought sighing heavily and resting my chin on my hand. I wonder if I should apologize for being too harsh. Oh whatever! I slowly turned to look at her. The students were right she is beautiful, the sun was shining directly at her and her skin and hair glowed, she looked like a goddess, her skin was flawless, "I bet she uses a bunch of that cream stuff mom uses" I thought to myself laughing at the thought. Wait, what am I thinking! I barely know her! Get it together Hikaru she's like everyone here, I bet she can't even tell Kaoru and I apart. Next thing I know I felt a light tap on my shoulder "

"Umm. Hikaru sorry to bother you but, I dropped my pencil and I can't reach it, it's by your foot can you please get?" Mika said shyly and quietly. I stared at her shocked, how did she do it?

NOTE: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh! And in the part where Mika is playing the piano she was playing "The River Flows in You" by Yiruma. A huge thank you to Usagi3000 you're review made me soo happy and made me want to continue writing thank you so much! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

Mika POV

Why is he looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong? His intense glare was starting to frighten me.

"ummm…Never mind I'll get it myself" I said quietly

Before I could even bend down to get the pencil he quickly swiped it off the ground and placed it on my desk.

"Here" he said.

"Thank you, sorry if I was bothering you" I whispered

He just nodded and turned away confusion still written on his face.

After the bell rang I put my things in my bag and got up to leave. As I reached the door I saw Haruhi and the twins waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Haruhi and Kaoru asked

"Yea" I responded

We began walking down the hall with the twins trailing behind us. I could feel Hikaru's glare at the back of my head. "I wonder what I did to him?" I thought to myself.

"So you were homeschooled?" Haruhi asked trying to start conversation.

"Yea"

"Did you like it?" she asked curiously

"No, my family moved so much I didn't get to go to school and make friends; instead I stayed home with tutors. It got pretty lonely and boring" I said.

"Wow I never thought of it that way. How do you like Ouran so far?"

"Interesting" I responded

Kaoru POV

I smiled as I greeted Mika.

"Are you ready to go?" Haruhi and I asked

She smiled brightly and nodded; as we began walking I noticed Hikaru hasn't said anything this whole time. He was glaring daggers at Mika's head. I lightly nudged his shoulder

"Hey, what wrong?" I asked

"That girl, she's like Haruhi she can tell us apart" Hikaru responded

I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just a lucky guess" I said wondering if Hikaru would be ready to expand our world for one more person.

"Maybe you're right." He responded

We quickly changed the subject and began idly chatting about random things until we reached the club.

Mika POV

When we finally reached Music room #3 I slowly opened the door. As I opened the door I was greeted with rose petals and the light sent of vanilla rushing to my face. I inhaled enjoying the delicate smell and feeling the soft rose petals brush my cheeks as they flew by. I walked in and I saw Tamaki in a king's costume talking to Kyoya who was dressed as a Squire.

"Hey boss we're here!" the twins yelled

"Ah perfect you've all arrived, especially you my little Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Haruhi yelled

Shocked by her outburst he quickly began to mope. I felt bad for him, he must really like her, I wonder if she feels the same? Before I could ponder on the thought more I felt something pull on my uniform I looked down to see Hunny looking up at me with his innocent eyes.

"Hey, Mi-chan wanna have some cake with me?" He asked

"Okay" I said smiling at his cuteness. He quickly turned around and started walking to where all the cakes and sweets were placed.

"Pick anything you want Mi-chan" He said smiling brightly at me. I looked at all the choices and decided I wanted a small piece of strawberry cake. Hunny looked at me and smiled,

"Wow Mi-chan I didn't know you liked strawberry cake?' he said

"Yes, I love strawberries" I said excitedly

While taking a bite out of my cake my mind began to wonder back to a specific red headed twin. I wonder if I should apologize. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hunny coming to sit by my side.

"Is everything alright? You were frowning while eating, did it not taste good?"

I quickly shook my head, "No Hunny in fact the cake is quite delicious" I said

He looked at me skeptically and asked,

"Were you thinking about someone?" He asked. I looked at him my eyes wide with shock. How did her know. I guess looks can be deceiving, he may look like a little boy but, he sure is wise.

"Actually yes" I said quietly

"Do you want to talk about it" He asked looking up at me.

I sighed, "I think Hikaru is mad at me"

Hunny looked at me quizzingly and asked, "Why do you think that?"

I began to tell him the story from when I first met him and kaoru to the part where I asked for my pencil. Hunny frowned for a second and said, "I don't think Hika-chan is mad at you I just think hes confused."

"Why?" I asked feeling like the confused one.

"Because Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's world are different from ours" He said smiling sadly

I looked at him confused but, decided to shrug it off. I'll just apologize after the club is over I thought to myself. While talking to Hunny through the corner of my eye I saw Tamaki arguing with Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi can't you be my princess!" Tamaki whined

"No way in hell Senpai!" Haruhi yelled irritated.

"Oh my! My lovely daughter cursed again! How un lady like!" Tamaki cried

Haruhi simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What ya looking at Mi-chan" Hunny asked curiously

"Oh nothing" I smiled. Then Tamaki came up to me,

"Oh Mika darling could you do the host club a favor?" He said, snaking his arm around me.

Feeling uncomfortable I avoided eye contact.

"W-w-what is it Senpai?" I asked nervously.

"Would you please cosplay with us and be the host clubs princess?" he asked sweetly showing his puppy dog eyes.

I smiled, "Sure, why not?" I said

"Yay!" Tamaki yelled picking me up and twirling me around

"Could you please put me down Senpai I'm getting sick" I said feeling nauseous.

"Sorry, now here's your costume go to the changing room across the hall and change" Tamaki said putting a dress in my hands.

"Alright I'll be ready in a second" I said

I quickly walked to the dressing room and began to change. Once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow" I breathed, the dress was beautiful. It was a light pink dress with a sweetheart neck line it was snug all the way down to my waist and then poofed a little and cascaded all the way down to the floor, it had a sequined ribbon that wrapped around my waist, and lastly I had short white silk gloves with little bows at the end.

"And this is only for cosplay" I thought to myself. Then, I heard a knock at the door

"Mika dear, come on out. The club is about to start, we're all waiting" Tamaki said kindly

"C-c-coming" I said taking one last look at myself. I slowly walked out the dressing room to meet Tamaki

"Sorry I took so long" I said. But Tamaki's face was bright red.

"Y-Y-You look absolutely stunning!" Tamaki said running up to me and squeezing me.

"Thank you Senpai" I said shyly blushing. As he finally released me the other members walked in, they all stopped and began staring at me with their mouths open wide. Hunny was the first to say something

"Wow Mi-chan you look so pretty!

"Yea" Mori said

"That dress is quite befitting of you Miss Seto" Kyoya said politely

"Looking good Mika, that color really suits your eyes" Kaoru commented

"I'm glad you we're the one to wear it. It looks really good on you" Haruhi said smiling sweetly

Hikaru just stared at me, his face bright red. I smiled

"Thank you" I said bowing deeply. Tamaki quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, everyone get into your places, we are about to start!"

I stood there watching dumbfounded as everyone quickly walked around to the center of the room. Tamaki quickly plopped down one a throne and the rest surrounded him. I stood there awkwardly not knowing where I should stand. Right before the doors opened I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards them.

"Welcome"

I slowly turned, to see who the one to grab me was; I saw Haruhi smiling at me

"You looked a little lost so, I decided to give ya a little pull" she said smiling brightly

"Thanks" I said smiling back.

All the girls began walking in searching for their beloved hosts. One of them spotted me and quickly ran up to me.

"Oh my gosh! Mika I didn't know you were part of the Host Club?!"

I shyly smiled, "umm. No I'm just helping them today"

"Awe it would be nice to have a girl host to gossip with" she said pouting. From the corner of my eye I could see Kyoya observing and writing notes over the conversation I just had. I quickly found a chair sat down and looked out the window. As I was looking at the beautiful garden my mind began to wonder. "I wonder what Mom is doing in heaven?" "What did Hunny mean when he said the twins have a different world?" they were questions without answers, and that began to give me a head ache. I decided I was done getting up in my feelings, and took out my phone to see if my brother Shun had called me, today was his first day of college at Ouran University, and he promised her would tell me all about it when he got home but, I still hadn't gotten any message from him. I sighed to myself and began watching the others hosting. Tamaki was being dramatic and gentleman to the girls, Hunny was chatting away about all the cakes in the world and Mori simply sat there watching over him. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing some strange act, they looked like they were in love with each other…is this what Hunny meant when he said they have their own world? Twinsets? I guess if they like each other that way. I turned and saw Kyoya talking statistics and persuading the girls to buy the latest Host club magazine, and of course Haruhi was being Haruhi, looking around I could see Tamaki stealing glances at Haruhi. "He must really like her" I thought to myself. I wonder if she knows. Then I heard something crash, startled I jumped and turned to the sound, Kaoru had dropped a tea cup on his hand, before I could react and see if he was alright Hikaru quickly jumped to Kaoru's rescue.

"KAORU! Are you alright?" he yelled

"I'm fine Hikaru it's just tea, it wasn't even hot enough to leave a mark, see" Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's hand and held it close to his face, "Don't scare me like that" Hikaru said lifting up his brother's chin looking deeply into his eyes. This made all the heat rise up to my cheeks and burn." I shouldn't be staring at such an intimate action, how rude of me" I scolded myself. I saw all the girls around them turn bright pink and squeal of "brotherly love". Before I got caught staring at the scene I quickly turned my head, and tried to make my cheeks return to its normal color. That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder, "Hey Mika are you okay, you look a little red are you sick?" Haruhi said worriedly

"N-N-No, I'm just a little flustered" I said

She looked confused for a second then she turned to the twins and saw what had happened. She smirked, "Between you and me it's all an act" she whispered. I stared wide eyed at her

"Really?"

"yup"

"Well, I feel like a total imbecile for believing such an act" I said blushing at my own stupidity

"Don't be, I thought it was real when I first met them too, between you and me it creeped me out to no end." She said laughing at herself, I joined in and we both ended up laughing. This brought the attention of everyone else. I quickly stopped laughing and turned bright red of embarrassment. Haruhi quickly intervened

"Don't mind us we're just talking" she said. This made all the girls swoon

"OMG! Haruhi and Mika would make such a cute couple" a couple girls squealed

"But Haruhi is a gi—." I was quickly cut off by Kyoya

"Sorry ladies but Miss Seto and Haruhi are not in a romantic relationship and will never be in one, they are merely friends." He said coolly.

This caused Tamaki sigh a breath of relief. "No one will be taking my daughter" he muttered to himself. I quickly apologized for causing such a distraction and for making others think that I was dating Haruhi. The girls were quick to forgive me, except one girl in the corner was giving me a deathly glare.

NOTE: thank you everyone for reading my fanfic every single one of you mean the world to me. Sorry it took me a while to but he chapter up, I had so many ideas I had a hard time organizing them and not giving too much away in one chapter, stay tuned chapter 4 is going to be super juicy. Lots of Love 3


	4. Chapter 4

Mika POV

The Host Club was finally coming to a close, and the hosts were saying their goodbye their guests. To my surprise a majority of the girls came to me to say their good byes as well.

"Bye Mika, See you in class tomorrow!" a group of girls I recognized from my class said

"Mika you should totally join the Host club! I would love to chat with a girl Host every once and a while" a girl with long brown hair said.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow, get home safely!" I said a little flushed by all the nice things the girls were saying.

"I wouldn't mind if you never came back" said an unknown voice. Before I could match a voice to a face I heard the door slam. BOOM!

"Who was that?" I asked a little nervous.

"That was Miss Akane Toshiba, Daughter of Kenji Toshiba CEO of a huge electronics company" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"I have a feeling this girl doesn't like me at all" I thought to myself. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and quickly thought of the reason I wanted to stay behind; apologize to Hikaru. I quickly looked around the room to spot the mischievous red head but, I couldn't find him.

"Looking for someone" Haruhi said behind me

"W-w-w-who me?" I said a little frightened

"Well you are the one I am talking to" Haruhi responded, placing her hands on her hips

"Oh no, I…umm was just about to leave, that's right I need to get home" I said nervously

"Oh before you go Miss Seto I would like to have a word with you" Kyoya said

"Umm… sure" I responded

"What do you need to talk to her about Kyoya Senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously

"Actually it involves the whole club so; you'll be included in this conversation. Besides you are the main character of the discussion." Kyoya smirked.

As the whole club gathered Kyoya looked at me rather intensely.

"Seems as though the cats out of the bag." Kyoya said looking right at me

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"What is Haruhi's gender?" Kyoya asked quite randomly.

"Umm, she's a girl right?" I asked. For some reason I think that answer was a bad one. Next thing I know my new "Friends" were giving me death glares.

"D-d-d-did I say something wrong?" I asked purely terrified. I began to slowly back away from the group until my back hit the wall. I felt cornered and trapped; I did not like this feeling at all. Tamaki was the first to say something

"How long have you known" he asked solemnly his bangs covering his eyes, this made his emotions unreadable.

"Since I first met her" I squeaked. I could feel my hands trembling; I could feel all the color draining form my face.

"I guess we have no choice but, to cause induced amnesia" Kaoru and Hikaru said swinging a bat around.

"Now, now calm down gentleman, don't be angry that Miss Seto here isn't as dense as you three to miss the fact the Haruhi is indeed a girl" Kyoya said logically

"Are you calling us idiots!?" Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru yelled.

"I'm merely implying that you three are lacking great knowledge especially you Tamaki seeing as you were the last one to realize Haruhi was a girl" Kyoya stated. Tamaki quickly ran to a corner and began to sulk. I felt bad for him, his friend shouldn't be putting him down like that I thought but, something in Kyoya's eyes showed that it was all good natured.

"Hey, guys calm down. Can't you see that you're scaring Mika half to death here. Haruhi explained pointing towards me. everyone turned to look at me which made me feel very self-conscious.

"Yeah but, Haruhi what if she tells everyone you're a girl? Then you can't be a Host anymore!" Hikaru said sending a glare my way. I flinched from the glare and quickly defended myself.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, not if Haruhi doesn't want me to. I can keep my mouth shut I promise!" I yelled surprising not only the Host club but me as well, I've never raised my voice like this before, how embarrassing!

"How do we know if you're telling the truth or not" Hikaru spat.

"Mi- chan would never lie to us; she's a nice girl, right Takashi?" Hunny exclaimed

"Yea" Mori replied

"Just to be safe we need some type of way to keep a close eye on her." Kyoya said the light reflecting his glasses. Tamaki quickly jumped up from this corner

"I got it! From now on Mika shall be the first female host!" Tamaki claimed excited

"WHAT!" Haruhi, the twins and I exclaimed.

"It actually works out quite well, we will all be able to keep a close eye on Miss Seto and gain a bigger profit, I've seen the way our customers react to her and its quite a positive reactions also it wouldn't be so bad to attract male customers as well. Kyoya said.

I just stared at him shocked. "How do you even know I could bring in male customers?" I asked doubting Kyoya's whole theory.

"According to my calculations today was your first day, and you had 5 boys confess their undying love for you" Kyoya said reading off a little black book.

"Wow Mi-chan you're super popular!" Hunny said jumping on my back

"But still I don't want to impose" I said

"Don't worry! Your work will help Haruhi pay off her debt, I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping her." Kyoya said with a gleam in his eye.

"Debt?" I asked

"It's a long story" Haruhi said placing her fingers on her temples and groaning. In the end they told me the story about Haruhi and how she broke an 8 million yen vase, and that they all thought she was a boy, and now she must stay a host in order to pay off her 8 million yen debt.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt being a host…" I said quietly to myself.

"That's the spirit!" Tamaki excitedly yelled in my ear

"Now we have two daughters. Isn't that exciting mamma!?" Tamaki yelled looking towards Kyoya

"Daughter? Mamma?" I asked puzzled.

"You don't want to know." Haruhi deadpanned.

I smiled and looked at my gold watch my mother gave me.

"Oh no, 5:30 I'm so late!" I thought to myself, I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed toward the door. The host club was looking at me confused.

"Sorry to rush out like this, I completely forgot I've got training today please excuse my rudeness, sorry have a good evening!" I said sprinting out the room.

_Hikaru POV_

"Training?" I said to myself.

Kaoru walks up to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"What's with the frown?" Kaoru asked poking me in the cheek.

"Hmm..nothing just thinking" I replied absent mindedly

"Oh I know, you're sad that Mika had to leave early" Kaoru snickered

"No Way!" I yelled

"Aww, Hikaru is blushing!" Kaoru laughed

"Stop it Kaoru" I hissed

" Ahahaha, fine I will…for now" Kaoru smiled mischievously.

"Anyways what training does Mika have?" I asked out loud

"Wow Hikaru way to pay attention, Mika's a figure skater. She trains for competitions" Haruhi says rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I can't help that she does something so boring" I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"I would have to disagree with you, figure skating is quite beautiful, and Mika is such a beautiful young woman I'm sure it fits her very well. Tamaki said nodding his head approving.

"Whatever, I bet she sucks if she has to take training" I muttered

" I wanna see Mi-chan skate, I'm sure she looks super cute!" Hunny exclaimed

"Yes! Let's take a little field trip, to see our new host in action!" Tamaki yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"Fine by me" I said bored

" Yay!" Hunny yelled

"I don't see why not" Kyoya sighed

"I don't think it's a good idea" Haruhi mumbled

"Oh come on Haruhi, we just want to know her better." Tamaki said showing his ever so famous puppy dog face.

"Urgh! Fine do what you want, but don't come crying to me when she get angry" Haruhi sighed

"Alright gentlemen move out!" Tamaki said pointing to the door.

"Wait, where exactly does she even train?" I asked irritated

Tamaki quickly paled, "w-w-w-well excellent question Hikaru, Mamma where does our Mika train?"

"Well, _Daddy_ it shows here that she trains at home, they have an ice rink besides their mansion, and it shows here that her mother was Rina Kobayashi." Kyoya said typing on his laptop.

"You mean the famous figure skater?!" we all yelled wide eyed

"Yes" Kyoya simply stated.

"Did you know about this, this whole time?" Tamaki yelled

"Yes, but it didn't really benefit us so I didn't really see the need to bring it up." Kyoya said adjusted his glasses.

"Typical Kyoya" I said rolling my eyes

NOTE: Hey guys, you must really hate me right now. I'm super sorry it took me longer than I thought on this story. I had AP testing, work and my friend's graduations so; I've been a busy body. On a good note I finally got a car yay! (you guys probs don't care… -_-) anyways I know I promised this chapter would be a juicy one but, I've decided to change where this story is heading (hope you don't mind) but it won't be that big of a change I promise. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! I love you all! BYYEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

_Mika POV_

"Oh my goodness, Katrina is going to be so mad at me. I'll probably be skating laps for hours" I moaned squirming in my seat impatiently.

"Arthur, how long until we reach the rink?" I asked nervously. He looked in the rearview mirror and smiled

"Don't worry Princess we are almost there"

I sighed in relief. I could just imagine Katrina's face when I show up so late. We finally made to the rink and I quickly bolted out the limo door.

"Bye Arthur, thank you for the ride!" I yelled behind me

"No problem Princess!" he yelled back waving good-bye

I began to slow down as soon as I reached the door. I stood there for a few minutes contemplating weather or not I should go in. I finally reached my decision and walked in.

"Miss Seto, you are very late" I frighteningly clam voice said.

I turned around and saw her, she had long bone straight brown hair that stops a little past her shoulders, she had high cheek bones, light brown eyes, and pale pink lips; basically, she's absolutely stunning.

I shyly smiled, "H-h-h-hello, Katrina"

"You better have a good reason to why you're so late" she said sternly

"Well, ummm I-"I was cut off.

"Of course she has a good reason, she was with us!" Tamaki said busting open the door.

My mouth hung open, "Senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see you in action Mi-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping from behind Tamaki.

After that, the whole host club came through the door.

"And besides, it's good to know our club members hobbies." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry Mika, I tried to get them to leave you alone, but they insisted." Haruhi said

"Don't worry, I was just a little shocked, but don't you have something better to do than to watch me train?" I asked quietly

"NO WAY! My sweet daughter, we want to support you in everything you do!" Tamaki said, pulling me into his deadly death hug.

"I hate to interrupt this little get together, but Mika has to train she has a very important tournament she needs to practice for." Katrina said crossing her arms

"My lovely dear, would it be alright to stay and watch our precious friend and cheer her on?" Tamaki said, kissing her hand.

Katrina was completely shocked, "w-w-well I guess that's fine" she stuttered. I don't think I have ever seen her stutter. I just stood there completely shocked; she finally was relived from her trance and clears her throat,

"If you guys want to stay, you must stay silent, Mika must be able to hear the music perfectly in order to incorporate her moves correctly." She said sternly

"Yes, Ma'am!" They all said in unison

"Alright, Mika go change into your costume" Katrina said

"What? but why?" I asked quietly

"Today you have an audience, so you can practice the whole routine" she smirked.

I blushed a bright red, "b-b-but I haven't perfected my jump yet." I whispered.

How am I supposed do my whole routine in front of the whole host club? Oh gosh, I hope I don't mess up, what if I do? They will think I'm a total loser. I quickly changed into my skating "costume" it was bright yellow with silver glitter and sequins all around it, was a tight leotard with a crisscross back and it flared around my hips and the ends were ruffled with sliver at the end. I put my long wavy blonde hair in a high pony tail, strapped on my skates and headed to the dark rink.

Hikaru POV

"This is going to be so boring" I mumbled to Kaoru

"Stop being so mean Hikaru" He whispered back

"What? I just don't understand what so great about figure skating…besides I don't trust this Mika girl" I hissed

"Why? She is such a sweet and shy girl. I bet it's because you're upset that she was able to tell us apart" Kaoru smirked

"She's hiding something. I can feel it! And besides you said so yourself she guessed on pure luck!"

"Who knows maybe she's broken our wall" he suggested

"There's nothing special about her. I highly doubted it" I said

"Fine Hikaru if that's what you think" Kaoru said rolling his eyes

I turned to glare at him and he simply turned his head. Right when I was about to get up and leave all the lights completely shut off, what's going on? I muttered to myself. Then, a bright white light came down to the center of the rink and there stood Mika and her hands were crossed above her head. I quickly put all my attention to the beautiful girl in the yellow. When the music began my eyes widened this is the song she was playing on the piano in the music room… she began skating around the rink and doing spins, and flips I was completely mesmerized. Then she jumped up in the air and spun a 360 in the air. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, she didn't make a mistake not even once. And what surprised me the most her face didn't show fatigue. In fact she didn't show any emotion what so ever her face was completely blank. She finally finished her routine and we all stood up clapping and cheering.

"That was amazing and so beautiful!" Tamaki yelled

"Way to go Mi-chan" Hunny Senpai said jumping up and down.

Everyone else just clapped. Right after that the lights came back on and her coach came from no where

"That was not good enough for first place." She said blankly.

We all looked shocked, what was she talking about? I really enjoyed it! Before I got a chance to say anything someone beat me to it.

Tamaki quickly interrupted, "What are you talking about? That was flawless!"

"Maybe in eyes, of someone who is new to figure skating, but that was definitely not good enough, not even close." She said with intensity.

Mika finally showed up and that smile was long gone, it was replaced with her blank face.

"We have a lot of work to do" She said looking at the ground

"You bet we do, I'll let you be with your friends today since it was your first day of school. But I want to see you in the studio at 4:00am. We are changing up the routine." She said sternly.

She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile and said, "You've gotta end with a bang for your Mom"

Mika smiled, "Yea…for Mom"

Mika POV

"And don't think I forgot about your tardy today." Katrina smirked evilly

I groaned. "I thought showing up at the crack of dawn was my punishment"

"Its part of it" she smiled evilly

"Well I better get going, don't want to ruin your little harem going on" she said leaving

"W-w-what!?" I yelled

"Bye everyone!" she yelled

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison

I quickly turned my attention back to the Host Club. Tamaki quickly ran up to me and hugged me

"That was absolutely beautiful." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened

"Thank you" I whispered

"Mi-chan!" Hunny glopped me and told me how pretty my spins were.

"That was amazing Mika!" Haruhi said

"You are one talented young woman Miss Seto." Kyoya stated

"Who knew you had it in you" the twins replied with a devilish smile

"Thank you" I said bowing politely

"Since you guys drove all the way over here, it would be an honor if you all stayed for dinner." I said

"Of course! Oh how lady like! Haruhi take notes." Tamaki yelled

"Shut up!" Haruhi exclaimed irritated

I smiled at the fighting couple "We have spare skates in every size, you are more than welcome to find a pair and skate around."

"Really?!" They all asked. Except for Kyoya and Mori of course.

I giggled. "Of course"

Everyone got their skating gear on and began skating around. Once everyone was having fun I decided to slip out and call Sarah to let her know that we will be having seven more guests tonight.

"Hello Seto residence"

"Hello, Sarah it's me Mika."

"Why hello there Miss Seto, how may I be of service to you."

"Well. I was wondering if it would be alright if some of my classmates came for dinner, we are at the rink right now."

"…"

"H-hello?"

"MIKA YOU MADE FRIENDS ON YOUR FIRST DAY!"

I pulled my phone away from my ear. "Yeah. So, would it be alright if they came?"

"Of course it would!"

"okay, thanks."

"No problem. I'm just glad you are making friends. How many friends will be coming over for dinner?"

"Ummm…Seven"

"Seven!? My, my, aren't you a little social butterfly making that many friends in one day. I'll be sure to let the chef know."

"Thank you, By the way, Will father be there?" I asked eagerly. There was a pause.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry your father went on a business trip and won't be back for another month."

I looked at the floor tears threatening to fall; I felt as though I had swallowed a brick, I quickly blinked the tears away. "N-n-no, its fine."

"…well I should let you go. I'm sure you want to be with your friends "

"Yeah…I'll see you at home."

"Bye sweetie, have fun"

"Thanks bye" I ended my call and put my phone back in my bag. I walked out of my changing room and wiped my eyes. If any stray tears were on my face. I turned the corner and bumped into something hard, and fell on my butt. I winched in pain. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I said bowing deeply

"Don't worry about it, are you okay?" the voice said

I slowly looked up; I was surprised to see it was Hikaru. "Y-y-y-yeah I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He grinned, "Seeing as I'm not the one, who's on my butt right now, I'm more than okay"

I turned a bright red and looked away "How embarrassing" I thought to myself.

He put his hand out, "Need help?"

"Thank you" I said grabbing on to his hand to help me up. His hands were so big and warm. It felt…..nice.

Hikaru POV

Everyone one was skating around and having fun, but someone was missing the owner of the rink…Mika

"I wonder where she went" I thought to myself looking around.

"Looking for someone?" Kaoru said bumping my shoulder

"W-w-who me? No way I was just looking for the, umm…t-t-the…umm…the restroom? Yeah, the restroom!" I said avoiding eyes contact.

"Surrre, whatever you say" Kaoru said skating away towards the rest of the group.

I quickly sighed a sigh of relief, last thing I need is Kaoru thinking I like Mika. Besides Haruhi is the only one who has been able to cross into our world. I highly doubt some shy figure skater will be able to ever tell us apart. I slowly began to walk around; I might as well go to the restroom since that's where I'm "supposed" to be looking for. Walked around and saw so many metals and trophies hung up all over the walls with pictures of what seems like a younger version of Mika and Katrina. I turned into a hallway and saw more pictures. There was a picture of a beautiful woman, she had blonde hair put up in a bun and beautiful piercing sea green eyes, she had on a ruby red lipstick on and in one hand she was holding a bouquet of red roses and in the other she was holding a little girl with the same blonde hair but short and the same piercing sea green eyes. They looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile, this must be Mika and her mother. I turned a corner and someone bumped into my chest and fell to the ground with a thud and a painful wince. Before I had a chance to see the person they quickly bowed down and apologized. When I looked down I saw blonde, must be Mika I thought to myself.

"Are you okay" she asked concern evident in her face.

I smirked, "Seeing as I'm not the one, who's on my butt right now, I'm more than okay"

She turned bright red and lowered her head.

"She really is shy" I thought to myself smiling. I decided it wouldn't be very gentlemen like to leave a young woman on the floor without offering assistance; I am a host after all. I put my hand out, "Need help" I said.

She thanked me and grabbed on to my hand. I slowly pulled her up, she was so light, and her hand was so small and cold compared to mine. It felt…nice

Mika POV

Once Hikaru helped me up, he stared at my hand,

"Why are your hands so cold?" he asked curiously

I stared at my hand, "I guess it's because I'm always at the rink and its cold in here"

"You must take this figure skating very seriously, to show so much dedication" he said looking around.

"Yeah" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Well I guess we should be getting back to the others, they might be curious on where we are." He said turning and beginning to walk away.

Then I remembered

"Hikaru wait" I said

He stopped walking and stood still, this gave me the chance to walk up to him and bow deeply

"I'm sorry; I've been nothing but a bother to you. I promise I'll try my hardest not to upset you" I said sincerely

He looked at me completely shocked, "Why would you think that I was upset with you?"

"Well when we first met you looked really angry, and when we were in class and I asked for my pencil you looked really irritated by me."

He sighed, "I wasn't irritated or angry I was just confused."

"Oh I'm sorry if I confused you in anyway." I said bowing again.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault" he said smiling a genuine smile

I began to blush, "Okay, let's start over. Hi, my name is Mika Seto and I'm a first year. Nice to meet you" I said bowing once again.

He chuckled a little and did the same, "Hello, my name is Hikaru Hitachiin and I'm also a first year. The pleasure is all mine" He said returning the bow.

I smiled, "Now we should really get back to the others, I have a feeling Tamaki senpai might get very worried."

He gave his signature devilish grin, "trust me, he'll be more than worried"

We both let out a laugh and walked back to the rink. As soon as we reached the rink we found the others looking around and Tamaki having a panic attack. Then they spotted us, and Tamaki came sprinting towards me.

"OH MIKA! Where were you I was worried sick" he said pulling me into a tight hug

"S-s-sorry Senpai, I had to make a phone call"

"And what about you Hikaru" Kyoya asked writing in his notebook

"W-w-who me I was in the restroom" he said rather flushed

"It must be good timing if you both left where you came from at the same time." Kaoru said smirking.

"Y-Yeah" we both said.

Before we could get asked anymore questions. Arthur came in, "Princess the limo is ready for you and your friends" he said eyeing each and every one of them.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Saved by the driver" I muttered

We all began changing into our normal shoes and I decided that I would just change out of my costume when I get home; instead I just loosened my ponytail and put all my things in my bag. And joined the others in the limo.

"How far is your house from the rink" Kyoya asked

"It's only 10 minutes away by car" I said. Until we reached my house we all began to idly chat about school and our classes. When we finally arrived at house we all stepped out and everyone stood there with their mouths hung open.

"WOW! Your house is huge!" everyone said, even Kyoya and Mori were impressed

"Thank you, it was my mother's dream house" I said proudly

"Wow, she must have had big ideas" Haruhi said still recovering from the shock. After staring at my house for a couple of minutes we said good bye to Arthur and began to walk up the steps to my door before I could even touch the door knob, the door flung open and there stood Sara with a huge smile on her face.

"WELCOME HOME!" she yelled pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Hello, Sara" I said, as soon as she let go of me she looked behind me,

"And these must be all your new friends" she said looking completely shocked

"THEY'RE ALL BOYS!" she said

"Oh, Mika you are such a player" she whispered in my ear smiling evilly

"I-It's not like that" I stammered, but it was too late.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Sara Haruno and I am Mika's energetic maid!" She said bowing. They all greeted her and went inside.

Hikaru POV

We all went inside after meeting the "energetic maid" and I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now I thought the outside of her mansion was huge; it looks like the inside is ten times bigger. The walls were a beautiful gold with a cream swirls and designs the floors were a white and gold marble and in the there was a grand stair case that was a bright red. I stood there with my mouth hung open.

"Wow" Kaoru breathed enchanted by the beautiful mansion

"Tell me about" I muttered back

Mika began to lead us to the living room, I looked around and I saw the same pictures I saw at the skating rink.

"Who is that lady in all the pictures?" I asked loudly. Mika stopped walking and slowly turned to face me she smiled sadly,

"That's my mother" she said in a quite whisper

"Really? Wow Mi-chan you look exactly like you mom!" Hunny said looking amazed at the similarities between the two.

"She's a beautiful woman; will we get a chance to meet her?" Tamaki asked staring into the picture.

Mika looked down and slowly shook her head, "She's not here anymore, she passed away five years ago." She said softly never looking up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have asked about the picture" I said, the guilt slowly growing inside.

It's my fault she's upset, because I opened my big mouth…she slowly looked up and had a smile on her face, "Don't worry about it you didn't know, you were just curious." She said smiling. I knew it was fake, it didn't reach her eyes and her cheeks didn't get all rosy like they did when we were at the rink. I just looked down unable to see that fake smile, the artificial smile that I caused, She turned back around and continued to lead us to the living room

When we finally reached the living room I was absolutely amazed the walls were a dark purple with black furniture and silver picture frames all around.

"Sit down, get comfortable. Dinner should be ready in an hour or so. If you don't mind I'm going to change real quickly please make yourselves at home." She said smiling a fake smile again. As soon as she walked out the room and we could no longer hear her footsteps, Tamaki pulled us into a huddle

"All right men, and my precious Haruhi. It seems like Mika's mother is a sore subject for her so I don't want anyone to upset my sweet daughter, or ask anymore question about her mother, understand."

"Yes sir" we all said in unison

**Note: Hey guys, you probably are upset that I took so long on this chapter, and I am Sooooooooo sorry about it since it took me forever to get this chapter up I tried to make it as long as I could without feeling like I was dragging on the story. I've been so busy with work and life and everything else I haven't been able to update as quickly as I should. I also want to apologize for not being able to reply to some of your comments I did get to read them but I kinda forgot my password to log in… oops. Anyways a big shout-out to everyone who left comments and showed some love! leebee14, usagi3000, RM Kox, SuClover, YuYuHakushoObsesser, angel. I love you all and thanks so much! BYYYYEEEEEEE **


	6. Chapter 6

_Mika POV _

I calmly walked up the stairs, and entered my room; I closed it behind me and leaned on the back of the door. I let out a big sigh,

"You really need to get over it Mika" I muttered to myself, it's been over 4 years since mom died and I still couldn't shake the guilt that washed over me whenever I talked about her. It was all my fault…

I dragged myself to my bathroom and gazed at my own reflection; I untied my hair and let my hair fall down my back, I sighed in relief, I always hated putting my hair up in those tight ponytails they always left my head so sore and tender. I met my own gaze and looked into my eyes. Why couldn't I be born with normal colored eyes? I've always hated my eye color it looked so unnatural and weird. I turn around and walk to my closet, and pick out a pale blue dress that stops a little above my knees, I walk toward my full length mirror and straighten any wrinkles and walk out of my room.

_Hikaru POV _

After boss's declaration, we all began to look around the living room. There were multiple pictures of Mika's mother, they looked exactly alike, I kept on scanning the wall and I noticed a big family portrait; a man with light brown hair and stormy grey eyes stood next to a beautiful woman with big bright sea green eyes, long blonde hair pulled to the side cascading over her shoulder, in her arms was a little infant with light brown hair and the same color eyes, between the two was a young boy with blonde hair and grey eyes grinning happily at the camera and in the older man's arm was a little girl with short wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes that were twinkling she was smiling a toothy grin holding up the peace sign. I grinned, "That must be Mika"

"Who are you talking to?" Kaoru said interrupting my thoughts.

"N-no one" I said looking away

"Doesn't she look so happy in this picture" Kaoru muttered staring at the picture.

"Yeah…"

"I wonder why she isn't like this anymore. She seemed so lively and full of energy." Kaoru stated.

"Who knows, and who cares" I shrugged off

I looked at the picture once again, Mika's smile was so bright and adorable, the way her pale cheeks blushed, and her sea green eyes glowed, she just radiated. My thoughts were interrupted by Hunny senpai's sudden outburst.

"Wow Mi-chan you look so cute!"

I quickly shook out the thought from before and turned to see what the fuss was all about. It was Mika she looked so relaxed and calm, her long wavy locks went down to her mid back, her bangs framing her face perfectly, she had on a pale blue dress that stopped above her knees showing off her shapely toned legs, (probably from all the rigorous training she's done for figure skating.)

_Kaoru POV_

"Why is Hikaru so hostile towards her?" I thought looking at my older brother examine the family portrait.

"Wow Mi-chan you look so cute!" I heard Hunny Senpai yell.

I turned to see what caused the outburst, and felt heat rise to my cheeks. Not only was she talented but she also had an amazing sense of style.

"Who knew?" I muttered smirking at the sight in front of me. I glanced to the side and saw my older brother desperately trying to hide the furiously growing blush on his cheeks, yet failing miserably. I scoffed, Well that answers my question about how Hikaru feel about her. I glanced to the other side and saw that boss's whole face was bright red, steam blowing out of his ears, then came the storm.

"MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Tamaki gushed running towards her with open arms. He picked her up and spun her around until she turned and deathly greenish pale.

"Umm, boss I think-"I began

"Hey, boss let her go can't you see you're making her sick." Hikaru interjected.

My eyes went wide. "Well, well, well, looks like Haruhi isn't the only one whose taken his attention." I smirked.

"Oh my poor darling! Daddy never meant to hurt you! Papa's sorry!" Tamaki sobbed when placing her on the floor and letting her regain her balance.

" it's okay Suoh-San" she said holding on to a nearby coach.

"Poor girl, she has no idea what's she's gotten into" I smirked.

_Mika POV _

I walked into the room, and saw everyone looking at pictures and chatting. I smiled to myself, "must be nice to have friends like this" I took a moment to enjoy the host club chat, until Hunny Senpai turned and saw me.

"Wow, Mi-chan you look so cute!" he yelled jumping up and down, this caused everyone to turn and look at me, before I had a chance to thank him I saw a flash of blonde hair and I was lifted of my feet and was spun in circles.

"MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Suoh- san repeated. He spun me around so much I was starting to feel sick and feeling the color drain from my face, before I could protest I heard one of the twins say,

"Hey, boss let her go can't you see you're making her sick."

I was quickly put down, and held on to the nearest thing to regain my balance.

"It's okay Suoh- San" I said trying hard to look straight.

"My sweet and polite daughter, there is no need to be so formal, call me daddy" Suoh San said looking at me with starry eyes.

I cringed "umm-"

"you can just call him Tamaki Senpai" Haruhi interjected giving me a sympathetic look, and glaring at Tamaki Senpai.

"Mika has her own respectable father and its uncomfortable for her to call someone like you Daddy" she lectured.

I sweat dropped and, gave a quick thank you to Haruhi. We all began to laugh except for Tamaki senpai who sat in the corner growing mushroom. We were all interrupted by a knock on the door. Sarah walked in, "Excuse me Miss Seto, but dinner is ready" she said bowing deeply.

"Well this is a new side of Sarah I've never seen before" I muttered.

We all got up and headed to the dining room.

(Flash Forward)

After dinner everyone was picked up and taken to their respectable homes. I helped the maids clean up the dining room and headed off to bed. I passed by my younger sisters room to see that it was still empty, Sarah walked by "oh, I forgot to tell you Lucy is staying the night at a friend's house tonight"

"Oh, what about Shun?" I asked

"He hasn't called today" Sarah said avoiding eye contact.

"And Father?" I whispered already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry sweetie he's still on a business trip and has another one to Australia for three weeks" she said holding my cold cheeks with her warm soft hands.

"It's okay" I mutter, looking down at my feet.

I release her hands and began quickly walking to my room. Ignoring Sarah call out to me. as soon as I got to my room I closed the door behind me, and took off my clothes and took a long much needed bath, I felt my sore tense muscles relax in the warm water and let a sigh escape my lips. I leaned my head back and thought about the events that happened today.

The host club seems like a nice group of people, weird but nice. I wonder why the twins are so distant. Am I the only one who noticed the little love triangle between Haruhi, Tamaki senpai and Hikaru? I wonder what I did to irritate Hikaru so much. When is Father coming home? But mostly when was I going to see father again? The thoughts in my mind began to give me a headache and I decided that my bath was over.

I washed up brushed my teeth and put on lavender silk shorts with a matching camisole and brushed my hair. I got into bed and escaped to my dream world.

_Third POV _

"Man, Mika's chefs can cook!" Kaoru exclaimed walking in the door handing the maids his coat.

"It's whatever, I like our chef better" Hikaru said climbing up the stairs.

"Aw, come on now Hikaru, why do you have to be so mean to the poor girl?"

"What? I was just being honest. She seems fake, I don't want to associate with her, the friends we have now is enough" Hikaru pouted, taking off his tie.

"Come on, Hika. This could be good for us, to widen our horizon and make new friends"

"pft! I don't want to be friends with her, she's fake, and she's defiantly hiding something, besides just because she invited us to dinner doesn't mean she even want to be our friends, she could just be polite or it could be that she's trying to make good connections for her father's company. It's not like it hasn't happened before." Hikaru fought back

Kaoru looked at Hikaru with sympatric eyes. "I guess you could be right" he said taking off his dress shirt showing his pale smooth toned chest and waist.

"I know I am" Hikaru declared doing the same revealing his more toned muscular abs.

"Whatever I'm taking a shower first" Kaoru said, sprinting to the restroom

"No fair" Hikaru said running after his twin. Unfortunately his younger brother was already in and he was going to have to wait.

**I'm so sorry guys for the delay, I wrote this chapter 4 different ways and I couldn't decide how I was going to do this chapter… oops! Anyways thank you guys for being so patient for me, I've been re watching the series and reading the manga to get some creative juices flowing, I'm also watch different animes and taking some ideas from that and how I'm going to shape my own characters. Also I'm super sorry for taking months to update the next chapter, but consider this a late Christmas present from me to you and hopefully I'll update soon. **

**Much Love xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

How could you do this to me? Sweetie I love you. I didn't want to die. Why did you kill me? MIKA WHYYY?

"AH!" I woke up in a cold sweat. My cheeks were damp from tears and my hair was sticking to my back. I took a breath and looked at the clock it was 4:00am. I let out a sigh,

"Another sleepless night" I muttered. Sliding out my bed and heading to my closet to get ready for my early morning training. I put on a pair of blue track shorts and a thin white racer back tank top. I headed to the bathroom tied my hair in a high ponytail and brushed my teeth and headed down stairs to put on my running shoes. I walked past the kitchen to grab a water bottle I saw that the chefs had already begun to prepare breakfast. I quickly greeted them and left. As soon as I was out the door I tightened my tennis shoes and put in my headphones and started my run. I took this time to clear my head and calm my nerves.

**Hikaru POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep! "Urgh! Kao turn it off!" I muttered under the sheets

"Do it yourself" Kaoru responded rolling on his side.

"Fine" I turned off the blinking alarm. It said 7:00am. Before I could react our twin maids barged in and opened the curtains

"Argh!" we both yelled in agony as the merciless sun shined in our eyes.

We quickly got ready and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning Hitachiin's" the maids and butlers greeted us as we walked toward the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared for us. It was American pancakes and eggs sunny side up with organic apple juice for me and orange juice Kaoru.

"We're leaving!" we announced. As our driver waited for us at the door. we got in our limo and we were off.

**Mika POV **

"Done!" I yelled falling to the floor my body numb and every inch of my body drenched of sweat.

Katrina looked down at me and smiled, "Good job Mika, you worked really hard if we do this until the day of the tournament then we won't need after school practices, which leaves you time with those cute boys!" she gushed

"Umm, I think that was like a onetime thing" I muttered

"What do you mean?" she asked

"We just met I highly doubt they want some random girl tagging along in everything they do." I said looking down.

"You're not some random girl, I think they really like you." Katrina reasoned

"I don't know besides I should focus on my studying and Lucy's going to be home and I want to spend time with my little sister." I said finding reason in my mind.

"Suit yourself, but if you keep this up you're going to be a loner." She muttered

I looked down, she's right but the host club already has their group of friends ….what do I do?

"Hey space case! Don't you have school?" Katrina yelled

"Hmm, what time is it?" I asked checking my phone. I glanced at my phone.

"It's 7:00am!" Oh my goodness. I only have 30 minutes to get ready! I yelled.

"You better hurry" Katrina said, walking out of the training room. I quickly jumped up, ignoring the sharp pain in my legs and ran out of the room and towards to my house. I quickly took a shower brushed my hair. I found my uniform and quickly threw it on straighten out any wrinkles and putting on my shoes. I rushed downstairs and yelled a quick goodbye to Sara, and ran out the door to my limo in which Arthur was waiting for me.

"Well got ready in 15 minutes. That must be a record Miss Seto." He chuckled

"Ha, ha. Very funny Arthur, how many times have I told you call me Mika. Calling me Miss Seto reminds me of an old lady." I muttered

Arthur smiled in the rearview mirror. "Whatever you say Miss Mika."

"Just Mika is fine" I muttered

"Now, now I must stay professional"

"come on, Arthur you've known me since I was a little kid, do you honestly think after being with my family for over 15 years, formality is necessary?"

"Well, I guess you're right Mika"

I beamed, "thank you" Soon after, we reached the school and Arthur had opened the door for me.

"Have a wonderful day at school today, Mika" he smiled down at me.

"Thank you! You have a wonderful day as well" I smiled back. I waved a quick goodbye and headed towards the school. I walked inside and headed towards my class. Once I found my class I walked to my seat and began taking my supplies out.

Class was excruciatingly boring. But luckily it was over; I let out a quick yawn and packed my things to leave. I was about to walk out the school when I realized, I agreed to be part of the host club. I looked down at my watch it was 3:45pm

"Shoot! The club starts in 15 minutes!" I dashed the opposite direction and headed towards the abandoned music room. I reached the room with five minutes to spare, I quickly regained my composer and calmly opened the door, and once again a rush of sweet vanilla passed me as soft red rose petals caressed my cheeks. I took a moment to enjoy the sweet bliss until I was pulled out of my joy.

"Miss, Seto you're late." I quickly turned around to see a tall man with glasses looking down at me with a stern look.

"Sorry, Otori senpai. I, um...lost track of time."

"I'll let it go this time. But try and not make it a habit next time or it might affect Haruhi's debt."

"Yes senpai" I muttered quietly, turning to walk away

"Oh and one more thing Miss Seto" Otori senpai called out.

"I'm not my father Kyoya will be just fine" he said pushing up his glasses causing a glare to come off the lens hiding his onyx eyes.

I smirked. "Sure thing Kyoya Senpai. And the same goes for you" then out of nowhere Tamaki Senpai and the rest of the host club shows up.

"OH HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER DID YOU MISS DADDY!" I cringed inside.

"Umm…I-"

"Of course she didn't" Hikaru interjected harshly. I looked at him curiously

"Why is he so grumpy" I wondered

"OH MY SWEET DARLING! SAY IT ISNT SO" Tamaki senpai cried rushing to a corner to mope

"Of course I missed you senpai" I say quickly sparing Senpai's feelings

"Really? Mika darling do you really, really, mean it!? See, Haruhi you should take notes Mika is so sweet and lady like!" he swooned

"Whatever" Haruhi muttered back.

"Anyways, we need to start getting ready for our guests "Hunny Senpai interjected

"You're right we should probably get dressed for our theme" the twins said in unison.

"Oh that's rights, todays theme is Egypt" Kyoya explained.

"Alright everyone get into costume" everyone got their costumes while I stood to the side watching the craziness unfold.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki asked popping up behind me

"umm…w-w-what do you mean?"

"Come on you need to get ready! I can't wait till you see your costume it's so exotic and pretty!" Tamaki gushed

"Oh, I didn't think I would wear a costume" I muttered

"Well why not; you're a part of the host club now you have to wear one!" Tamaki said pulling a long beige maxi with a bright blue and gold waist band and a beige crop top bandu with gold and blue accents with some thick gold jewelry

"Here" he said handing me the outfit. I looked at it in pure shock. I didn't think they would have an outfit ready for me already.

"Hurry and change" Tamaki senpai said leading me towards the changing room. I quickly changed and put on the appropriate make-up which was Egyptian cat eyes and a gold band crown that went on top of my head.

"You're beauty never stops to amaze me" Tamaki muttered.

"Umm. Don't you think she's showing too much skin?" Kaoru interjected.

"he's right" I muttered back looking at my bare mid-section and the slit going up my leg stopping half way up my thigh.

"Well we need to attract a bigger audience" Kyoya stated writing in his book.

"Wow Mi-chan, you're really fit!" Hunny said jumping up and down

I blushed, "ummm, T-t-thank you Senpai" I muttered.

**Hikaru POV**

Kaoru and I were talking when Mika walked in with the Egyptian costume, my jaw dropped, she looked amazing, who knew figure skating had such effect on her body, I began to blush looking at her, her beautiful face adorned with a simple gold band around her head, her big beautiful sea green eyes popping with the Egyptian cat eye, her slim arm decorated with bangles and her crop top beginning at mid neck and stopping a couple inches above her belly button showing off her toned mid-section and her small tight waist, then her beige maxi skirt beginning at where her belly button should be down to the floor pooling around her feet, the slit up her right leg showed of her slim toned calf and a little bit of her thigh, I couldn't stop staring her she was stunning.

She's pretty isn't she" Kaoru said, nudging my side

"pfft, no so what she works out and has a good physical appearance, she's healthy so what?" I muttered avoiding Kaoru's nudges.

"Suit yourself" Kaoru said turning around walking away.

"Alright everyone places! Our guest will be coming in any time soon!" Tamaki yelled

We all had gotten in our costumes which were all pretty similar, Kaoru and I wore the basic beige skirt thing with a bare top showing off or muscles, and of course Hunny and Haruhi had shirts on to protect their innocence. We all stood in our places and out of the corner of my eye I see Mika standing there probably not knowing what to do, without thinking I grabbed her small arm and pulled her by my side,

"Wipe that dumb look of your face" I muttered turning into a smile as the customers began walking in.

"Thank you" she said before she plastered a smile on her face and greeting out classmates.

She really was something else, I looked around for Kaoru and we began our Twin love act. I began to tell embarrassing stories of Kaoru making him go beat red.

"Hikaru, stop it's so embarrassing" he muttered blushing. Of course it was all an act.

"Oh, Kaoru I never meant to embarrass you, you just looked so cute I couldn't help but tell them about it" I whispered back seductively. This caused the girls at our table to blush and swoon over our "brotherly love" I began to laugh when someone approached me from the corner of my eye I saw it was Mika,

"Would anyone care for more refreshments" she asked politely.

"Oh such a sweet heart, I'll take some tea please" a girl with short black hair said smiling widely.

"Oh, Mika Chan can I please have some tea as well" another girl asked waving her down.

"Sure thing!" she smiled running around making sure everyone was comfortable.

I wonder if she was ever going to sit down, she must be tired.

**Mika POV **

I was so busy helping all the guests out I felt my legs were going to fall off. But I'm happy I can help make people happy, so I guess I shouldn't complain. I looked around making sure everyone was taken care of before I sat down and chat with some of the girls, then from the corner of my eye I saw a girl glare at me, she had long black that went past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, pale porcelain skin, and a long slender figure, she looked like a super model, then someone hit my shoulder

"Psst, that's Akane Toshiba Daughter of Kenji Toshiba CEO of a huge electronics company, don't mess with her she has the power to ruin you completely" a girls said shuddering at the sight of her.

"Yeah, you better be careful Mika, rumor has it that she's not very fond of you, she, sees you as a threat for the title of princess of Ouran" another girl interjected

"Princess of Ouran?" I asked.

"well, before you came to Ouran Toshiba-senpai, was the richest, prettiest, smartest, and sweetest in all of Ouran, but we all knew it was an act, but we all still gave her the title of Princess, but things are starting to change with you around you're basically the school ANGEL!" the previous girl squealed

"Oh.." I muttered getting up from my seat, I excused myself and headed to the "Ouran Princess"

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?" I asked politely.

"I suppose" she muttered looking me up and down

"Umm, hi. I don't think we've met before my name is Mika Seto, nice to meet you" I said bowing deeply.

She looked at me in shock, but quickly changes it to a face of absolute disinterest, "Oh yes I've heard of you, my name is Akane Toshiba the pleasure is all yours" I just smiled, and tried to make small talk. Then she cut me off,

"Listen, Mika I don't care who you are, or how nice you are it's all just an act so why don't you just drop it." She seethed glaring at me.

"What are you talking about" I asked

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Pretending to be all nice and shy so you could get good with the host club, I can't believe they fell for it. You're such a horrible actor" she spat .

"B-But I'm not acting I really don't know what you're talking about" I quietly whisper.

"Oh, I bet you used the "my mommy died" card on them just to pull their heartstrings and make them like you better. You're so pathetic" she scoffed looking at me with sheer disgust.

I stood there and took it, how could she think that? I would never do that. I'm not who she thinks I am.

"Face it, you're nothing but a little fake Barbie who craves others attention, in order to boost you self-esteem. You're useless and dumb and the host club doesn't even really like you, they're just being nice to the new girl, you'll be thrown out like the trash you are soon enough" she said before getting up and walking away.

I stared at her in shock, I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes began to burn with the tears threatening to pour out, I had to keep myself calm I couldn't cry, not here it would attract attention and I really don't want to start drama with a girl like that. I slowly let out a deep breath and collected myself got up plastered a smile on my face and walked to the other girls to offer and more refreshments before they left. They all declined politely and I began to pick things up humming to myself to keep me from my thoughts.

**Haruhi POV **

The host club was finally over, now I can clean up and go home and do my homework and study in peace. I got up and began to stretch out my limbs from sitting for so long. I looked over to Mika who was picking things up. I walked up to her

"Need some help?" I asked…no response.

"Hey, Mika you there" I said waving my hand in front of her face, she jumped a little and turned in my direction.

"Oh Haruhi, hello, do you need something?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm, no I was asking if you need any help picking up" I asked looking at her worriedly.

"Oh no, thank you I'm almost done, you probably want to go home, we had a lot of homework" she tried to joke, but something was wrong. Her bright eyes became dull, her smile looked forced, and her hands were shaking. I pulled her to the side.

"Hey, since we have the same classes why don't you come over and we can work on our homework together, you could even stay for dinner, I can't cook like your chefs but I'm still a pretty good cook" I said trying to raise her spirits.

"I don't know." She hesitated

"Come on, it's the least I could do for inviting me over for dinner and letting us get a sneak peak at your ice skating." I nagged

"I don't want to intrude" I motioned

"No way would I love to have you over, besides it would be nice to have a normal girl to talk to" I said.

"Okay, if you're sure you don't mind" she said quietly

I quickly looked around to make sure those devil twins or Tamaki heard me, knowing them they would throw a fit about coming over

"Umm, Haruhi are you okay?" Mika asked softly placing her hand on my shoulder, looking at me concerned.

"Oh, no I'm fine! Just making sure no one from the host club is around or they might try and invite themselves over." I responded

"Have they ever been to your house?" She asked

"Nope, not yet. Believe it or not I'm fairly new to the host club; I started about two weeks ago" I said smiling at the shock on her face.

"Really? You guys act as childhood friends" she said astonished

"Yeah, I broke a vase and here I am repaying my debt" I muttered

She giggled a little and quickly finished clearing the tables. The rest of the group members were busy cleaning up their own area, so we decided this would be a great time to clean up ourselves.

"We probably go change real quick, before Tamaki- Senpai goes into a cosplay frenzy." I told her nudging her softly.

"You're probably right, let's go" she said following my lead out the door.

**Hikaru POV **

"Man I'm so tired" I yawned letting my long limbs stretch. Who knew a man skirt would be so comfortable.

"We probably should go change we have to get started on our homework" Kaoru said, getting up and stretching as well.

"Like always you're right little brother" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, just hurry and get changed" he muttered rolling his cat like eyes. I got up and began to walk to out dressing room. I turned the knob and it was unlocked so I decided to go inside. I turn the corner to see black lace, a black lace bra to be exact, mortified I looked up to blonde hair cascading down their back, and I approached closer to realize it was MIKA! I was shocked, before I could react I saw her turn and her sea green eyes met mine and she let out a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She quickly ducked down covering herself with her hands.

"S-s-sorry" I stuttered covering my eyes and backing away but it was too late the whole host club, heard her scream and were by the door, this made her shriek even more.

"P-p-p-please leave" she said quietly her face glowing a bright red.

"What's all the commotion?" Tamaki asked looking over my shoulder, turning a bright red and then fainting.

"Okay, shows over everyone out now!" Haruhi yelled pushing everyone out the door leaving the blonde goddess completely mortified.

I sat down collecting my thoughts, the image kept on replaying in my head, her glowing blonde hair waved falling down her bare back, her smooth creamy complexion and how it contrasted from the bold black lace bra. I felt my face heat up, I shook my head, "No, no get your mind out of the gutter Hikaru!" I muttered to myself.

"Like what you saw?" my twin came up to me wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Stop pestering me Kaoru!" I said getting up and getting my things and walking out the door.

"Come on, I was just kidding!" he said quickly grabbing his things and casing after me, to our limo.

**Mika POV**

I stood in the dressing room completely mortified, Hikaru saw me n-n-naked! What do I do, oh my goodness? I quickly changed back to my uniform and took off the eye liner. Just then Haruhi knocked on the door,

"Hey, are you ready to go" she asked through the door. I scrambled to the door and opened it

"Yeah, sorry" I said grabbing my bag by the door.

"Are you okay" Haruhi asked, concern evident in her eyes, as we were walking down the school hall.

I turned a bright red "umm…I won't lie I'm a little embarrassed, but it's my fault for not closing the door."

"It's not your fault, it was an accident. You scream gave me quite a scare though" she said smiling at me. Haruhi is so beautiful, and so kind I can see why Tamaki senpai has grown a strong liking to her.

I blushed a little, "S-sorry" I said bowing deeply

Haruhi put her hands up, "No need to apologize" I smiled and we continued to walk in comfortable silence. I grabbed my phone and shot Sarah a quick text telling her I'll be at Haruhi's house for a while to do homework and to worry about dinner. We finally reached the exit door and opened it, a cool crisp autumn breeze hit my face causing me to shiver all over, I loved winter weather, and everything was so calm and quite. I heard a beeping sound and looked at my phone, Sarah had replied I quickly read it smiling to myself I put my phone in my bag and continued to walk to Haruhi's house.

"What's with the smile" Haruhi asked smirking at me

"It was Sarah, she's really happy that I'm making friends fast." I replied carefully saying the word friend.

"Well, happy to have a friend like you, it's nice to have conversation with a girl that knows I'm a girl" she giggled, we both began to laugh together. Before we knew it we stopped in front apartments, I looked at her and we began to walk up the stairs, when we finally reached her building she opened the door. Compared to my house it's very small, but everything was modern and super clean, it felt so comforting, definitely a house full of love.

"You have a beautiful home Haruhi" I said smiling at the pictures on the wall and embracing the warm atmosphere.

"It's nothing compared to your mansion, but make yourself at home thank you." She said taking off her shoes and bag walking into the kitchen.

"O-okay" I said copying what she did, I walked to the living room and sat on the floor, opening my notebook reviewing my notes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small shrine, with a picture that looked much like an older version on Haruhi, "she must be her mother" I whispered to myself she's beautiful.

"That's my mother" Haruhi said behind me making me jump.

She giggled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"N-n-no you're fine" I stuttered calming my heart rate. I looked into the picture, "she's no longer here?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she got really sick and passed away about 10 years ago" she said looking sadly at her picture.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to open up and painful wounds" I said looking down

She smiled, "It's okay, it's good to remember the past even if it hurts, besides you really need to learn to no apologize all the time." She said patting my shoulder.

I giggled "Sorry"

"Stop apologizing!" She warned playfully. We looked at each other and began to laugh out loud. Haruhi regained her composer,

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked looking straight into my eyes.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" I asked wringing my hands

"You didn't look alright back at the host club, you seemed upset." Haruhi pressed

"I'm fine" I said shrugging off her question

"No, you're not, I know we haven't been friends that long, but I can tell when you're upset, I saw you talk to Akane, did she say anything to make you upset?" she asked placing her soft warm hand on my cold ones. I stayed silent, "she did didn't she? What did she say to you?" she pressed. I didn't respond. I didn't know how.

"I'm calling the Tamaki right now, if she's being mean to you we need to solve it right away the host club is a place where everyone can feel safe and-"

"No! Please don't!" I pressed squeezing her hand. She looked at me in shock.

"I can handle it alone; please don't make me the Damsel in distress. I'm not the main character" I pleaded looking into Haruhi's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"But, Mika you're not alone" she whispered

I forced the best smile I could muster, "Don't worry about it, I'm very thankful that you care, but I need to atone for my sins" I said

"What sins?" she asked before she could push the question any further we hear a loud whistle from the kitchen.

"Oh the tea is ready" she said releasing my hand and heading to the kitchen. She came back with a tray of tea cups and the kettle on a hot pad.

"Hope you like Lemon ginger tea" she said placing it on the table, pouring me a cup and handing it to me. I took a deep breath of the sweet smell.

"I love it" I breathed taking a sip of the hot tea. After tea we started out homework and had dinner, and then it was time for me to go home.

"Thank you so much for having me" I said bowing deeply

"No, problem you are welcome anytime" she smiled giving me a deep hug, "Oh, and by the way. I haven't forgotten our conversation, we will continue this when you're ready, just promise to remember the host clubs are your friends if ever need help let me know" she said giving me a tight squeeze. I mouthed a thank you fearing if I tried to talk I might start crying, I ran down the stairs and went down stairs heading toward Arthur who was patiently waiting for me.

**Its SSL year anniversary! Woohoo! I never thought, the day would come, sorry that it took me 1 whole year to get just seven chapters in, but since summer is coming up I will have more free time before college! I hope you enjoy this chapter and there are many more to come! Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Mrs. Mika how was your day?" he asked smiling at me.

"It was fine, thank you. What about you Arthur?" I asked looking out the car window. He began to talk but I didn't pay any attention, I wanted to hear about his day, but I couldn't. So many things were going through my head; I began to feel a little dizzy. The trees we drove by became blurs; my head began to pulse in pain. I groaned grabbing my aching head. We finally reached my house, and Arthur opened the door for me his body covering the light from the setting sun creating a shadow across my face, I quickly collected my things and slowly got out of the car,

"Mika are you okay?" Aruthur said grabbing hold of my arm

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy is all" I said faking a yawn

"Are you sure?" he asked looking me straight in the eye

"Promise" I said mustering up all my strength to give him a quick smile. I was greeted by Sarah who quickly got my things from me.

"Sarah could you please get me some pain medicine, my head hurts" I muttered lowly. Slowly, making my way up the stairs. She then grabbed my arm spun my around and placed her soft warm hand on my forehead.

"Do you have a fever? You don't look so good" she said taking my temperature

I carefully took her hands off of my head, "I'm fine, it's just a little head ache, no need to worry" I said, turning and walking up the stairs, I finally reached my room and took off my clothes and decided to take a hot bath to clear my head, I walked into the steam and let my body melt and relax in the water. I sat there staring at my hand. Their hands were so warm and soft, why are mine so cold I wondered. I then thought about what Akane said and all the hurt I felt, then I thought about my mother, my head to hurt even more. I quickly got out wrapped a towel around myself and went to my room to change. I changed into a white silk night gown that was long sleeved and stopped mid-thigh. I turned to see that Sarah had left the pills on my desk while I was taking a bath; I grabbed two with a glass of water and went to bed, for another sleepless night.

I woke up, with an even worse headache; I ignored the pulsing in my head and got ready for my morning run, and training, when I got home I skipped breakfast, and got ready for school, once I made it to school I went straight to my class and laid my head down on my desk before class has started, then the teacher came in and my little rest was over.

_Hikaru POV_

Kaoru and I arrived to class, and took our seats greeting Haruhi, I turned next to me to see, Mika with her head down. Haruhi came up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump a little. But something looked off her bright sea green eyes looked dull, her skin looked deathly pale, and when she smiled they never seemed real. Kaoru nudged me "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Mika?"

"Hell if I know" I said shrugging my shoulder. I glanced at her one more time, she seemed so tired, and weak.

"Attention class, we will now assign partners for the final project, you have the end of the year to finish it" the Teacher said interrupting my thoughts. He went on…

"Ichigo, and Nina, Akane and Rei, Haruhi and Kaoru, Mika and Hikaru, Kiba and Nammi…"

I stood there in shock, he separated me and Kaoru! And I have to be partners with Mika? The universe must truly hate me. I looked over to Mika she simply looked straight ahead avoiding all eye contact with me.

When class was over I begged Haruhi to switch me partners,

"Kaoru and I have never been apart on partner work, besides you know her better than I do, it'll just be awkward, please switch me partners, please!" I begged, and then Kaoru walked up and said something that shocked both me and Haruhi

"I want to stay partners with Haruhi" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"W-what? We've never worked apart Kaoru"

"It's time to make friends" Kaoru said softly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I think it would be good for you to get to know Mika, she's so sweet." Haruhi, explained. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine"

I looked around for Mika but couldn't find her, "Hey, have you guys seen Mika" I asked them, they shook their heads

"Oh well, I'll see her at the host club." I shrugged off.

_Mika POV_

My head was pounding still, I couldn't take it as soon as class was over I got up and quickly went to the restroom, I splashed cold water on my face to bring back the color in my face, I began looking through my bags looking for some pain killers, I found them and took three with no water and put the bottle back in my bag. I looked in the mirror, I looked awful my hair was all over the place from running to the restroom, and I had small bags around my eyes, "the lack of sleep is finally getting to me" I muttered. I quickly put my hair in a side braid and applied some chap stick, and I left the restroom. As soon as I turned the corner I bumped into something tall and hard, but surprisingly warm.

"Ouch, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I muttered bowing causing my vision to blur

"It's whatever" I heard a deep mischievous voice say uninterested. I looked up, to see that it was Hikaru, and the same time he looked down to see me.

"Hey, I was looking for you" he said

"M-m-me?" I asked curiously, what Hikaru would want from me.

"Uh, yeah. You are my partner for the English assignment" He said rolling his eyes.

"Partners? English assignment?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"Yeah, there's a project worth over half our grade, due at the end of the year, and we have to work together if we want a good grade were you not paying attention?" he asked growing a little frustrated. Heat raised to my face,

"S-s-sorry, I had something else on my mind" I said looking at the floor. He frowned

"Well, you should get started as soon as possible are you free after The Host Club?" he asked

"yeah"

"Good, you can come over to my house to get the project started" he said turning to walk away; I had no choice to follow him we were going to the same place.

We arrived to the Host Club and got ready, after the club the medicine began to ware off and my headache was coming on full on, I held my head in pain hoping it would go away.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone said standing in front of me I looked up to see it was Hikaru, I quickly composed myself.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy spell." I smiled

"Whatever, come on lets go, Kaoru left with Haruhi, so it's just us" He said walking past me. I gathered my things and trailed behind him. We walked outside in complete silence, I was too busy trying to suppress the sharp pain in my head and the shivers I began to feel. We got into his limo for another moment of silence.

We arrived to his house and of course it was huge, and so Modern, we walked inside and surprisingly no one greeted us it was quite, as though reading my thoughts, "Since it's Friday the house staff takes the night off to be with their own respectable families." Hikaru said walking toward the kitchen, would you like something to drink? He asked water bottle in hand.

"I'm fine thank you" I said looking around at all the paintings on the wall.

"Okay, we can work in the study" he said leading me to the area, I quietly followed behind. We finally reached the room, it was massive the walls were full of books in almost every language, there was a cherry wood desk in the middle with the latest office supplies, there were three large leather couches, with a dark cherry wood coffee table. He pulled two chairs to the desk and began taking out his notes, he looked up at me, "Well? Are you going to sit? We need to start the project" he said never looking up from his paper.

"Y-yes, sorry" I said scampering to the desk, I also took out my notes and began trying to brain storm a good topic for a project.

"Hey, how about we do a book report about Romeo and Juliet?" He suggested, I nodded

"I've read it, so I know a lot about the story, it shouldn't be hard." I suggested.

"Same! Sounds like a plan Romeo and Juliet it is" he said smiling at me for the first time; I couldn't help it a blush began to slowly creep up on my face.

"Well, Well, Well look who's blushing "he joked. I shook my head, which was a bad idea.

"Ouch" I muttered under my breath grabbing my head hoping he didn't hear. He looked up from his paper a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked sternly looking at me straight in the eye.

"Who me? of course! Why wouldn't I be" I said faking the best smile I could muster, the pain was starting to become unbearable, I need to take those pain killers now.

"You're holding your head" he asked looking at my hand placement. I quickly shot my head down.

"Eh, I was just fixing my hair" I lied

"Then why did you say ouch?" he questioned

"Oh, that I accidently pulled on my hair while fixing it." I said trying to pull a light laugh. All of a sudden he got up from his chair and started to lean in close, oh gosh, oh gosh what do I do? He's so close; he then raises his hand and puts his cool hand on my warm face.

"Mika, you're not okay, you're burning up!" He exclaimed loudly.

"No, I'm fine" I fought. I shot up from my chair, bad idea a strong sharp pain came from my head, and everything went to a blur to all dark. I felt myself being embraced by something warm.

Hikaru POV

"Mika You're not okay, you're burning up!" I yelled. Her whole face was red, she was so hot, and before I could say anything she shot up from her chair,

"No, I'm fine" she fought raising her voice, I've never heard her raise her voice before, something must be wrong. She then grabbed her head in pain and collapsed, I caught her before she could hit the hard floor.

"Hey, hey, Mika get up, come on Mika!" I yelled. No response I quickly scooped her up in my arms bridal style and took her to the nearest room, which happened to be my room, I gently placed her on the bed. "Mika, Hang in there" I muttered looking at her, she wasn't looking so good, her body was burning and she was covered in sweat, her skin was so pale, and she was breathing so heavily.

"This is not good" I muttered, I quickly reached for my phone and called our family doctor

"Hello? Dr. Yamamoto? Can you please come to the Hitaichin residence ASAP it's an emergency!" he said he would be there in 45 minutes. What was I going to do until then? I was beginning to get worried, she has a high fever and I don't know what to do." Then I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" I heard Kaoru's voice.

"Hikaru you here? I brought Haruhi with me" he called out again.

"I'm in our room hurry!" I yelled panicking, her breathing was becoming more staggered. I heard running footsteps and Kaoru burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at me in a panic

"It's Mika, she collapsed and she has a high fever, I don't know what to do!" I freaked. Haruhi looked over my shoulder,

"we need to get her out of her clothes now" she demanded pushing me aside.

"Kaoru, give me a shirt and pants" she commanded I stood there in worry, how did I miss her being so sick I dragged her all the way here ignoring how she felt.

"Hikaru, Hikaru? Can you hear me?" Haruhi yelled. I looked up

"Huh?"

"Get out of the room for a sec will you" she said, Kaoru came by and tugged my arm

"come on let's go, Haruhi knows what she's doing" He whispered

Once we stepped out to the hall, I fell to the ground. "It's my entire fault" I muttered

Kaoru, sat by me and placed his hand on my back, "no, it's not"

"Yes it is!" I snapped

"I knew she wasn't feeling well, but ignored it for a stupid project! We don't even know how sick she is, but from what I saw it doesn't look good" I yelled, he looked down

"It's okay" was all he said, I buried my head into his chest. After a couple more minutes Haruhi came out, you guys can come back inside. I went back into the room, she was wearing my old shirts, it was so big it on her it looked like a dress, her long golden blonde hair was no longer in a braid it was sprawled around her in a wavy halo. Even as sick as she is she still looks beautiful. Before I knew it the doorbell rang and the doctor showed up.

"Dr. Yamamoto, please hurry" I said leading him up to my room. He began examining her frail body, worry washed over me. The doctor began to frown, and my heart began to pound. The doctor turned to us,

"Well, I'll be honest. She's not looking so good, she obviously has a very high fever, dangerously high, on top of that she's dehydrated, along with her being anemic, on top of that I can tell she hasn't eaten much, which is making her even sicker, it's probably due to stress. So what I'm going to do it is put in a couple IV's to keep her hydrated and give her nutrition, I'm also going to give her a shot for her fever." He told us, he then walked back to his car to get his equipment.

That's when Mika opened her eyes, she looked so tired,

"What happened" she said grabbing her head.

"You collapsed" I told her

"It seems like you're really sick, why you didn't tell us" Haruhi scolded

"I'm fine" she said attempting to sit up.

"Stop moving, you're in no condition to fight" I scolded putting my hand on her small shoulder. She looked up at me with her sea green eyes, "Just rest, please" I begged. She looked at me with wide eyes

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Before I could respond, the doctor came back with two IV bags and other instruments

"Ah, I see you're awake" he said checking her pulse again. He began asking her questions, when I heard a loud knocking at the door. I went down stairs to open the door, and to my amazement it was the whole host club. Tamaki stepped forward and grabbed my collar,

"Where is she?" he asked in a deathly tone

"Upstairs in my room" I said loosening his grip on my arm

"How is she doing" Kyoya asked. I looked down,

"Not so well" I said looking down

"Don't worry Hika-Chan, Mi-Chan is strong she'll be okay" Hunny said, giving me a reassuring smile.

We all began going up the stairs, towards my room, I opened the door and let them all in. I closed the door behind me; my eyes quickly went to the blonde beauty on my bed.

"How is she" Tamaki asked seriously, I've never seen him so serious.

"Well, her fever is dangerously high, and on top of that she's very dehydrated, and anemic, which is making things a little tricky, but she seems like a strong young lady she'll pull through" the doctor said glancing a Mika.

"I-I'm fine" a weak voice croaked, I turned to look at Mika; she attempted to get up with better success, and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She leaned over and grabbed her head, then looked up and gave us a smile and stood up, "See" she said forcing a smile on her pain stricken face.

That smile, that fake smile, it made my heart ache, "STOP!" I yelled, "Stop, with the fake smiles already, you're not okay, its written all over your face you're in pain, no matter how many times you try to smile, it can't always hide what you're truly feeling!" she stared at me in shock,

"H-hika-" she began to say, before she lost consciousness, I quickly pushed people out of my way and grabbed her, she was still so warm and small. I carried her to bed and brushed her stray hairs off her sweat covered face. "Please, rest" I muttered, sitting next to her. The doctor came up "looks like she's slowly getting her strength back." He said. I tried to get up and move aside for the doctor but I felt something hold me, I looked down to see, a small shaky hand holding my sleeve,

"P-please don't leave me" she whispered still unconscious. I looked up to see the doctor smile,

"looks like your girlfriend needs you" he chuckled. I turned a bright red,

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" I stuttered

"He liiiiiikes her!" Kaoru joined in laughing, the rest of the host club began to chuckle and laugh, except for Tamaki,

"There is no way I would let my precious daughter, date you, you devil" he shrieked trying to run towards Mika, thankfully Haruhi held him back.

"Geez Senpai, give it a rest" she muttered.

"Oh Haruhi, protect your little sister! You don't approve of this do you?" he whined.

"Get over it" she barked back, causing Tamaki to run back to his corner.

"Okay, well I'm going to give Mika an IV and a flu shot just in case, to keep her nutrition up, then I'll be on my way, just try to keep her fever down and make sure she drinks lots of fluids, and if you can get her to eat something, I can tell she's in good hands, but if something happens let me know immediately" The doctor said. He took a look at Mika's arm and began searching for a vain, to stick the IV needle in.

"Umm, Doctor is that needle going to hurt Mi-chan?" Hunny asked looking worried.

"it's going to hurt a little but it's the only way for Mika to get her strength back to fight the fever" he responded never looking away from her arm. Hunny went to the other side of the bed and held her hand.

"Stay strong Mi-chan, you're going to feel better" he encouraged. The doctor finally found a vain and disinfected the area, and began to insert the needle slowly; Mika began to squeeze her eyes together hissing in pain.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain" Haruhi commented worried.

"Yeah, unfortunately the needle in thicker than your average needle, but I was hoping since she was asleep, she wouldn't feel much" He commented taping down the needle to her arm to make sure it didn't come off.

"Now one more, and I'll be on my way, this one shouldn't hurt at all" he said getting a small thin needle, he disinfected a different area in her arm and gave her the shot, I looked at her face, and she didn't even flinch.

"Okay, I've done the best I can, make sure to keep her fever down and check up on her throughout the night, once the IV bag is empty she should be good" he said

" Thank you so much" We all said bowing deeply. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

" No, problem I was just doing my job" he then looked at Mika with loving eyes "She must be someone very important to you guys" he commented, he grabbed his things and coat and I decided to walk him out. We reached the door, and I thanked him again,

"Thank you again Dr. Yamamoto" I said bowing once again.

"She must be someone very special to you" He commented, slightly blushing,

"S-she's my friend" I said desperately trying to lower the heat from my face, He chuckled,

"That's how my wife and I started" he commented,

"W-w-wife!"

"Well, let me know if you need anything, see ya Hikaru" he said running toward his car. I closed the door behind me. And walked to my room, the Host club was still here, I opened the door,

"It's been decided, the Host club is spending the night at the Hitachin manor!" Tamaki exclaimed

"What!?" I said standing by the door post.

"We, want to help Mika feel better" Kyoya interjected, since when did Kyoya want to help?

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea since it's just the two of us and the entire house staff is gone for the weekend." Kaoru said standing by Mika checking her temperature.

"fine, we do need the help" I said

"Well, someone needs to let Mika's parents know what's going on" Haruhi interjected

"She's right I totally forgot" Kaoru said.

"Already did" Kyoya said writing in his little black book. "Looks like her father is on a business trip in America for the next two months, her older brother is at a University and her younger sister is at her grandmother, so I just left her maid Sarah a message a saying not to worry" He said coolly.

"Talk about having everything under control." I muttered to Kaoru and Haruhi

"Okay, gentlemen we have a damsel in distress and as her Princes we need to protect her and help her feel better, let Operation Help Mika get Better Commence!" Tamaki yelled

"Yes sir!" we all yelled in unison.

"Okay, since Haruhi is the only one who knows how to cook, she's in charge of food, Mori run to the store and get some medicine, Kyoya look up ways to treat a fever, Hikaru and Kaoru let's move Mika to a guest room, and make sure there is a humidifier" Tamaki told us.

"What about me?" Hunny said jumping up and down.

"Hunny…have some cake"

"I guess it's just you and I Usa-Chan everyone else is too busy" Hunny muttered having his head down.

We all went and did the things we were supposed to do, Kaoru went to the guest room to get things set up, I looked at Mika's sleeping form, I could just pick her up and carry her to the guest room but I don't want to risk her IV falling out, it looked so painful going in I don't want her to have to experience that pain again. I guess I have no choice but to wake her, "Mika" I said gently shaking her, "Psst, Mika wake up" I said trying one more time, she shifted a little, slowly opening her eyes, "Hey, we're going to move you to a different room okay" I told her softly. I helped her sit up and she tried to stand but ended falling into my arms I held on to her small frame her head resting on my chest, I felt the heat rise to my face once again. I looked at her again, she was knocked out again, and I sighed and scooped her up bridal style being extra careful with her arm with an IV in it. I grabbed the hook and scooted along with me making sure it didn't pull on her arm. She was only wearing one of my shirts which stopped about mid-thigh; I could feel her smooth creamy legs in my hands. I blushed harder, after a walk that felt like forever we finally reached the guest room. Kaoru lifted the sheets and I set her under it, adjusting her arm and the IV, I looked at her again how she could hold in the pain for so long? Why didn't she just tell me she didn't want to work on the project today? I just sat by her, her long golden hair surrounding her in a halo, her pale skin contrasting from her pink cheeks, her thick long eyelashes fluttering a little and she sleeps, and her soft beautiful plump pink lips. I began to wonder what they would feel like against mine, then her eyebrows began to frown and push together, she began to mutter something I couldn't hear, I leaned it to get a better hear.

"Mommy I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, mom please don't leave" she muttered breathing heavily

I got up to see if Haruhi could come help but I felt something pull me back, a small hand had grabbed my sleeve again, but this time her eyes were half open, her sea green eyes barely peeking through,

"Please don't leave me" she whispered tears streaming down her red cheeks

I sat down beside her and wiped her tears, "I won't leave I promise" I whispered back holding her small cold hands. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Haruhi walked in with hot soup in her hand and Tamaki right behind her they bickered like an old married couple, I felt a pang of jealousy.

"How is she doing" Haruhi asked putting down the bowl of soup on the night stand and checking her temperature again. A frown was etched on her face

"It hasn't gone down yet" she said panicking a little.

"Maybe if she eats, she'll feel better" I suggested, right then Kyoya came in with a bucket of ice water and towel with Mori behind him with a bag of medicine and Hunny on his back

"How is Mi-Chan doing" Hunny asked hoping off Mori senpai's back and running to Mika

"She still has a fever of 43 degrees Celsius (109 F)" she answered

"I read that placing a cold rag on her forehead could reduce the fever" Kyoya said handing Haruhi the towel and bucket, she placed it in the ice cold water, rung it out and placed it on her forehead, Her body began to relax, and she looked more clam.

We all let out a sigh of relief.

Mika POV

"Mommy please come home it's my birthday!" "I hate you!" thoughts haunted me of that terrible day… I felt something warm grab my hand and a cool feeling rushed over my body I finally felt at ease. I held on to the warm hand, I didn't want to let go.

Third POV

Hikaru looked at Mika cautiously watching her chest rise and fall at a steady pace, thankful that her breathing had finally gone back to normal, he squeezed her hand reassuringly

"Hurry up and feel better, okay" he muttered staring at her calm face slowly falling asleep himself, then Haruhi came up from behind and changed her cloth to a colder one

"We should try and get her to eat something so she can take her medicine" she said. As if on cue, Mika's eyes fluttered open, she let out a small groan. Haruhi looked at her sincerely,

"It's about time you woke up, you gave us quite a scare" she said

"I'm sorry" she said, trying to sit up but still too weak to move around much. "Lay back down I'll get the others and let them know you're awake" Haruhi said placing her hand on her shoulder and walking out.

Mika POV

After Haruhi left I saw Hikaru by myside holding my hand, his head was lying beside me, and he was asleep I could hear his faint snore as his body rise and fell with his breathing, my eyes softened, I brushed a few stray strands away from his face, muttering a quick thank you. He began to stir in his sleep and wake up,

"You're awake?" I smiled looking at him

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked releasing my hand to feel my forehead; I frowned at the sudden emptiness in my hand, but quickly shook it off.

"Looks like your fever is going down" he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I've been a burden" I said looking away

"Don't be stupid!" he scolded me "It's my fault I knew something was up, and I ignored it for a stupid project, I put your health in danger" Hikaru said avoiding eye contact. I grabbed his hand,

"This is in no way your fault, I knew my health condition and pushed myself and as a result I've been a burden to you and everyone else" I said looking into his devilish amber eyes

Suddenly the door opened and Tamaki senpai and the rest of the host club came in,

"OH MY PRESHISH DAUGHTER YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" he said rushing to my side

"S-senpai-" before I could say anything he hugged me

"Thank god you're okay" he whispered in my ear. My eyes began to widen

"YAY! Mi-chan how are you feeling?" Hunny senpai said sitting at the foot of the bed Mori senpai standing by him giving me a silent greeting, I smiled back.

"I'm fine, thank you" I said smiling at the small senior. I turned my head to see that Hikaru was no longer by my side, as if on cue Kaoru walked in.

"Hikaru went to go change he'll be right back" he said answering my unsaid question, "How are you feeling?" he asked sitting beside me "You still look a little pale, here have some water." He said handing me a glass of water, my hands were a little shaky so I carefully took the glass from his hands and let out a soft thank you before taking a sip.

"How about we get you something to eat?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm starved" I beamed, Haruhi walked out getting the food ready. Then I realized something and sudden dread washed over me, "What time is it?" I said jumping out of bed, feeling a sudden rush of dizziness I leaned over to the night stand, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder

"If you're worried about Sarah, I've already called her and let her know that you would staying the night" I turned to see Kyoya senpai showing me his oh so famous business smile.

"Crap, if she finds out I got sick, she would never let me out of her sight" I thought, Kyoya senpai looked bent to my level and whispered,

"I decided it was best for you to tell her what happened tonight" I felt my cheeks heat up from how close he was, I felt a little light headed.

"Mika, are you okay?" Kaoru interject placing his cool hand on my warm face.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little dizzy spell, I'll survive" I said giving him a weak smile.

"You should get back in bed you haven't fully recovered" Tamaki senpai said coming next to Kaoru

"You guys, I'm fine" I muttered before feeling a pulsing pain in my head, everything around me seemed to be moving, I lost my balance falling into something warm.

"You obviously not fine" said a devilish voice, I looked up to see amber devilish like cat eyes looking down at me with a small frown on his face.

"Hi..ka..ru.." I muttered before falling back into the darkness.

Hikaru POV

I looked down at her, her cheeks were stained a red and she was breathing heavily, my shirt was balled up in her little fist, I lifted her up bridal style and put her back in bed, as soon as I laid her down Hunny senpai came up to me

"Looks like Haru-Chan isn't the only one that can tell you guys apart" My eyes grew wide, he's right she automatically knew who I was, I looked down at her sleeping form "Exactly who are you?"

We decided we would let her sleep a little more before waking her up again and giving her medication.

"Man, she sure does sleep a lot, she must have been tired" Kaoru said walking up to me looking down at her sleeping form.

"Tell me about" I muttered, she must have not been sleeping lately she looked so tired, I wonder why? Then, my question was answered; she began to stir in her sleep a frown etched on her pale face,

"No..no…no….please, I'm sorry…please…someone…help…me" this caught the attention of the host club.

"what's going on?" asked Boss looking down at Mika's pale face, she was starting to sweat. I placed my hand her should and began to shake her,

"Hey, Mika wake up!" nothing… "Mika, wake up!" I yelled louder shaking her harder, her eyes shot up her breathing still rigid.

"What happened?" she said trying to sit up, I helped her to sit up propping up some pillows

"You must have had a pretty nasty nightmare" Boss said siting by her side

"Yeah" she muttered looking away and fiddling her thumbs. Haruhi then walked up

"Hey dinner is ready and Mika seems to be fully awake how about we go eat" she suggested

"Sounds like a wonderful plan my beautiful daughter!" Boss said jumping up from the bed startling her. I place my hand on her shoulder

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said swinging her legs around the bed and sitting up straight, she looked down and her arm and took out the two IV's in her arm she winced a little but stood up. I gave her my arm to steady herself and we walked to the dining room.

**Authors Note: SUPER SORRY I'm late on yet another chapter, I've been super busy, I started college and I haven't even found time to sleep, also I got a new Mac so it was a struggle to transfer all my files from my old computer. But for all my friends thank you for being so patient! I'll try really hard to make sure chapter 9 comes out soon. Please leave feed back and tell me what you all think! Much love 3 **

**xoxox **

ets see, lets see if she'll"""


End file.
